TRAPPED
by Runaway101
Summary: Alex is planning on breaking up with Sabina, but something very unexplainable happens. Is Sabina really Sabina? Will this be the last of Alex Rider? Who knows...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys this is my first story so don't be too hard. Reviews and ideas welcome and thanks to my readers and reviewers! :D Love you guys 3**

**Response to RBR: I hope this (my updated version) is better. Thanks for the review! **

**Response to DianaLadris802: Thanks! There are more surprises coming!**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Alex!" Said Sabina Pleasure as she slowly walks toward him in their first secret date spot in the forest. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

" OK, ummmm…why…..why does nobody like me?"

Alex did not see that coming, nor did he know how to respond to that.

" Everyone likes you, Sabina. Why would you think that?" He mustered.

"Not true. All these girls keep giving me dirty looks, and even some guys."

_OOooooooh._ Thought Alex. _It's probably because she's going out with me, a handsomely_ _great bloke. _But, of course, he was not going to say that to her face.

"They're probably jealous of your….beauty." He said.

He was planning on breaking up with her today, but right now didn't seem like a good time.

After he pulled her in to a long kiss, she asked, "Why did it take you a long time to say beauty?" Oh no. "I….I….I didn't….." He stuttered. But then something strange happened. Sabina's face was turning green and she was growing taller and taller. She sprouted black ratty wings, and he smelled an odor so awful a muddy pig would keel over. Then the monster spoke in a harsh whisper: "You…you must dieeeeee Alexxxx Riderr. Your little girlfriend issss deaddddd, although her bodyyy was quiiiiite comfffyyy. My reassssonss aree connnnfidentiallll. Ohhh and byyy the wayyyy, II feeeed onn saddddnesssss, sooo if youu had neveeerr madee theee girlll, orrr whaat wass leftt off thee girl, saaadddd thenn youu would'vee been safffe." It then had its own giggle session. _Sabina, I think we should break up._

With that it raised it's wrinkled green hand and shot some sticky green goo at Alex's face. He dodged it, but some landed on his shoulder and burned off some of his skin. Alex cursed and took out the yoyo with twenty feet of string that Smithers made him. He threw it and wrapped it tightly around it's thick neck. It started rasping for air, then collapsed and finally died…..on Alex's leg. He could feel the gooey acid from the beast's body eating away at his skin. It was waaay to heavy to lift off of him himself, and the goo would get all over his hands. He tried and tried with large and strong attempts that his pain even greater, and eventually dragged his leg from under it. He screamed when he glanced at his leg….or what was left of it. It was a bloody bone with chunks of bloody skin with mixes of green. After puking up his breakfast and lunch, he tried to call for help.

"HEEEEEEEELLLP" He screamed. "HEEEEEEEELP". Wait….what or who is that? He squinted his eyes but still could not make it out. It was walking towards him. Fast.

He waited another five minutes in horrible agony because the pain in his leg was just starting to come. He took part of this time trying to squint in the dark (because it was now 10:30) to see. The other part he spent writhing and crying in bloody pain. Now, the figure was right next to him. Alex was surprised he got here so quickly and let out a little gasp. Then the figure spoke. "Alex? Alex, is that...you?" _How did he know his name? _Then, he knew. "Ash!"

"It is you. hm." Said Ash, Alex's godfather. Then Alex said, "Why are you here? You're not from London."

"I'm on a mission Alex, but that's not the matter right now. And what the hell happened to your leg?!"

"Long story." Says Alex. Could you get me home, please?"

"Oh, sure, right." He heaves Alex onto his shoulder and starts walking. "Do you know the way Ash, in the dark?" Asks Alex. "Um...Yes, I..uh do." He didn't sound the least bit confident, but Alex didn't notice. "Okay, then." He said, and they started walking and then there was silence. After about 2 hours, as Alex was about to drift off sleep, Ash tripped on a stone and he was jerked awake. "Um Ash? Are you sure you know the way back to town?" Alex was worried. "Alex? Actually, I..uh..I thought I did but it's so dark I just..." Ash let his last sentence trail off. "So we're lost?" Asked Alex in the calmest way possible. "Well...yes...and I'm feeling a...bit...achy..and droowsy..." Stammered Ash. _This is so unlike him. _Alex thought. Then, Ash collapsed in a heap and Alex fell and slammed on the ground. He heard a crack of his neck but felt no pain at all. He realized his eyes were closed and slowly opened them. Where was he?

**Hey Guys! What'd you think? Please R & R for ideas and (constructive) criticism. Remember I'm not done yet! Sorry if it's a bit short. Thanks again! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this is my second chapter. I'm definetly not done with this one yet. Please R & R and tell me what you think! Thanks - you guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider, Anthony Horowitz does. I'm just a person writing a story about his characters.**

**Chapter 2**

All around him were faint, transparent spirits flitting about like butterflies. _What is this place? _he thought. He stood up very quickly and with a gasp realized his leg was healed. He slowly and cautiously started walking. He looked down to see exactly what he was walking _on._ He was walking on green grass, but its color was unlike any other green in the world. This grass was such a vibrant green - the most beautiful thing Alex had ever seen.

Besides Sabina, of course. _Sabina. _His heart sunk when he thought of her. Suddenly he saw a group of bearded men in robes standing a distance away that took his mind off his lost love. He started walking towards them, but was waved off by one of the head ones. He then sneaked by again and caught a couple words in their conversation. He heard his name and he heard the word "earth." He wondered what that meant. He walked some more and realized he felt extremely happy in this place. Like, sooooo happy. The happiest moment in his lifetime is nothing compared to the joy he's feeling now. He then started to skip around then stopped short. Who is that? Is that...Ian Rider? My uncle? The one who died? Then reality struck. _Am I...dead?_

He continued and walked past about 50 or 100 people. He didn't recognize their faces, but he had a sense that he knew them. He saw a flower underneath him. He picked it and observed that the colors were nothing that he has seen before. Such a beautiful yellow and pink. He thought he was dead so he decided he would except that fact and enjoy this place, so he started skipping as high as he could all around and then he came across a very dark alley and slowed down. It was so dark he couldn't see anywhere past where he was standing. Alex knew he wasn't supposed to go in, but some sense somewhere in his body was telling him to walk forward. So he listened to that sense, and walked in.

He could see absolutely nothing. The floors were wet and gravelly, but his feet (now barefoot) weren't getting wet or dirty at all. He heard a some bats flapping and the distant howling of a cat, but otherwise, all was silent. _This is a long alley, _he thought. But right when he thought that, he saw a faint glow in the distance. His slow, leisurely walk turned into a jog, which turned into a run. Then he stopped so suddenly he almost fell backward. The glow was emanating from a person! He softly walked next to the person. He had fair hair and skin, and bright blue eyes. _"Dad." _Whispered Alex. He lightly touched John Riders shoulder. It was stone cold.

John was staring straight into blank space. His eyes looked empty. Alex wasn't exactly waiting for a reply, because he was just savoring the moment while he and his dad were actually together. Then, his father's eyes closed and he turned in Alex's direction. Alex was shaking. John's eyes slowly opened, grabbed Alex's shoulder and whispered a single word. _Time._ Right after he said that, Alex couldn't breathe and his father and the alley were drifting away. John reached out his arm, as if to say _Come back, _and then everything went black.

Alex's eyes jerked open. He felt extremely drowsy and his leg pain was back. He also felt a distant electric shock. _Where am I? _He thought. As his eyes adjusted, he saw people were around him, and that he was not on the hard forest ground anymore. He was on a soft, comfortable hospital bed. Jack Starbright was one of the people, her face red, stained and splotchy with tears. He also saw Alan Blunt and Mrs. Jones. They usually keep very calm in situations like these, but Mrs. Jones' eyes were red and a single tear rolled down Blunt's usually grey, emotionless face. "Wha, what...happened?" He stuttered. His whole face hurt. There was a doctor in the room. "Hello, Alex. Glad to see you pulled through! You are a miracle boy, aren't you?" _Miracle boy. He gets that a lot. _"Anyway," the doctor continued, "you have suffered from a broken neck and mild concussion. You are extremely lucky you aren't paralyzed or even dead, Alex. You actually flatlined at one point, which means you...er...died. But we revived you! You'll be completely healed in about 2 years. By, the way, I'm Nurse Larson! Holler if you need anything!" And then she left. Jack showered him with kisses and soft hugs saying she was heartbroken and now there is nothing else she could've hoped for. Mrs. Jones patted his (good) leg. "Wh where's Ash? He stammered. Jones answered, "He's in the ward right next to you. He had mild malnutrition and his blood sugar levels were high. He'll be fine." at least he was safe, but Alex knew something had happened before he was revived, but he couldn't remember a single, solitary thing. Anything. He strained his whole mind, but only one word kept popping back into his head.

_Time. _

He had no idea what that meant.

**Thanks for reading! Should I make a sequel or another chapter? Please R & R.**


End file.
